


Damn Chalupas!

by MaddieMermaid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMermaid/pseuds/MaddieMermaid
Summary: Milo had too much spicy food, and now he is paying the price.
Kudos: 5





	Damn Chalupas!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malditas Chalupas!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741462) by myself, Madison Mermaid. 



It was a sunny Sunday and Milo was training some apprentices at the Coliseum when he felt a certain discomfort in his belly.

"Oh Shura ... I told you that I shouldn't have eaten all those chalupas!" He thought, remembering that he had gone to a Mexican restaurant with the Capricorn Saint the night before, where he ate a lot of that spicy and delicious food.

"You guys, continue the training. Be right back". He said, putting his hands on his belly and walking away with fast steps.

Hot spicy beads of sweat rolled down from his temples as he headed to the bathroom in the training zone.

"Milo my boy, good morning!" Aldebaran said, appearing right in front of the already desperate Saint.

"Errr, good morning Deba", he tried to keep on his way and pass through the big man, but was again unconsciously blocked by his Golden Cloth friend.

"I came to ask if you already made those reservations that we talked about. Is everything all right, do you need some help?" The tall man looked even taller and bigger due to the urgent situation.

"Not yet Big Guy, I haven't done it yet". Milo's guts seemed to dance. "I promise I will do it today, now if you'll excuse me..." his voice was beginning to fail due to the fiesta that was going on inside him.

"Look Milo, don't forget that the hotel we are going to stay during our vacations next week is very busy, so if we take too long to get our rooms we may not find any left. Anyway, I'm thinking about going to the mall later to buy bathing suits, I want to see if I can convince Shaka to leave his Temple and go with me. Do you wanna join us? It's been years since I bought some swimwear and…"

The Scorpio thought of one or two very mean words, as he was holding his urgencies almost in an inhuman way. He loved the Taurus, but the situation was really dire.

"I need to go!" He said, almost screaming, leaving the Brazilian behind and running towards the toilets.

Aldebaran curiously watched Milo. The Scorpio´s blue hair swinging wildly as he rushed away. He then laughed, understanding what was really going on with his friend, and went on his way.

Milo came panting into the small bathroom. There were only two stalls.

One was occupied and the other was being cleaned.

A skinny, white-haired gentleman with a bent back was wiping a damp mop on the floor while listening to an old small radio that played a local soccer game. His hands were shaking and he was doing everything really slow.

"Wonderful!" Thought the Saint, amused by his impressive lack of luck.

"Is it going to take very long, buddy?" Milo asked him, biting his lips with the intense struggle.

"This bathroom is so filthy!" Said the old gentleman, frowning and angry. "You Saints should be more careful! And cleaner! There's used toilet paper on the floor everywhere, and it dirties it all!", That man had been working in the Sanctuary for so long that people used to say he had known Athena's first Incarnation, and even the Golds did not dare to disrespect him.

"Gods," thought Milo, rubbing his hands hard on his visibly distressed face.

His belly growled, and he feared something bad might happen soon. Then he knocked on the other door, hurrying whoever was inside.

"Patience, Cabrón!" Shura's voice was heard.

"Shura, is that you? Come on, man! I need to use the bathroom!" Milo felt a hint of hope as he recognized his friend's voice.

"Milo, this won't happen any time soon", said the Capricornian. "Those damn fried beans!"

The Scorpio let out a small cry of agony. There were few options, and he did not want to be the main subject in the gossip of the next few months by soiling his pants in public.

So he ran outside and entered the ladies' room.

"Hey Sir, this bathroom is for girls only!" Shouted an Amazon apprentice.

But Milo did not have time to respond, he was already locking the cubicle door and taking his pants off.

The girl´s face showed her confusion while she left.

A few minutes later, Milo felt the relief of his dreams.

"Success!" He thought, but the smile on his face soon dissipated when, looking at the wall, he realized there was no more paper there.

He thought again of one or two ugly, bad words.

He could not leave the toilet to look for toilet paper, since he wouldn´t dare to raise his pants after what he had done and, being in a ladies' room, he would never leave without them.

"Camyu? Camyu? "- he called through the Cosmo.

"Milo." Replied the Aquarius.

"I have a little problem … can you help me?" Asked the Scorpio.

"I'm sorry, but now I can't. I'm not in the Sanctuary. I'm in Athens, at the dentist," replied the French Saint.

Milo snorted and thought of Shura.

"Still very busy, hombre!" He answered.

"WTF …" Milo did not know what to do. He did not want to appeal to the apprentices, and he knew that some of his Gold Companions would make him the joke of the year if they knew of his situation.

Then he got it!.

"Err .. Mu?" Milo's Cosmo Energy seemed desperate.

"Yes, Milo, what can I do for you?" - The Aries' calm voice was a beautiful music to his ears.

And a few seconds later, a beautiful roll of toilet paper materialized in the hands of the relieved Scorpio Saint.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this fanfiction.  
> Kissus ~


End file.
